Historias de la guerra
by Zarket Black
Summary: Porque muchos fueron los que lucharon y cayeron. Porque muchos pelearon para ver derrotado al señor Tenebroso. Porque la caída de lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos no es debida sólo a la acción de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Porque sin otros luchadores, quizás hubiesen ganado sólo para encontrarse un mundo extinguido.


**Disclaimer:** ni HP ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo no me lucro con ésto.

* * *

En una espaciosa aula de Hogwarts, una profesora, Alecto Carrow, sermoneaba a sus alumnos. Les enseñaba sobre la peligrosidad de mezclar su preciosa sangre mágica con repugnante sangre muggle, a los que describía como "seres prehistóricos, retrógrados, débiles y bestiales". Según palabras textuales de la profesora, los magos mestizos eran "seres muchísimo más débiles que los sangre limpia", tenían un físico "feo, horrible y deforme", y hasta el más sencillo de los conjuros resultaba "inmensamente complicado de realizar", debido a la "repugnante ponzoña muggle que contamina a su magia". Por supuesto, la profesora tranquilizaba a sus magos mestizos, afirmando que su "clara inferioridad con respecto a nosotros, los sangre limpia" era fácilmente curable, siempre y cuando "reniegue uno de su repugnante familia muggle y traidora a la sangre" y "realice un loable servicio a nuestro magnánimo Señor Tenebroso".

La mayoría de los alumnos estaba ignorando este discurso, algunos porque consideraban que era absurdo desde el principio y sin base ni fundamento alguno, y otros porque lo consideraban tan evidente como que el cielo es azul. No obstante, los mestizos sí prestaban atención, fulminando con su mirada a la profesora, deseando, ansiando el día en el que la Orden del Fénix venciese y ella y los que eran como ella estuviesen en el lugar donde se merecían estar, Azkaban. Pero había un mestizo que opinaba que ese odio, ese miedo, ese respeto nacido del miedo que muchos tenían no se lo merecía esta profesora. Porque eso la encumbraba al pedestal en el que creía merecer estar, y del que había que bajarla. Seamus Finnigan opinaba que pasarse la hora mirando con odio a esa arpía era malgastar el tiempo y las fuerzas. Y prefería usar su tiempo y su energía en otras cosas mucho más interesante que hacer. Por ejemplo, cartearse con Lavender.

Mirándola de reojo, Seamus observó como la rubia, entre mal disimuladas risas, dejaba un trocito de pergamino en la mesa vacía que separaba a los dos. Disimuladamente, echando vistazos a la profesora, que estaba escribiendo algo en la pizarra, Seamus cogió la nota, procurando que esa arpía, que parecía tener un sexto sentido para captar cuando un Gryffindor estaba haciendo cosas que no debía, no se diese cuenta de lo que hacía. Tras ésto, la leyó.

«Oye Seamus, tengo una duda sobre esta clase. Si los muggles son feos y deformes, y esta tía es feísima (¿te has fijado en que le falta algún diente? y un poco deforme, ¿esta arpía es muggle? ¿Por eso los insulta tanto, porque es una auto reprimida.»

El chico irlandés no pudo evitar soltar unas débiles risas ante las ocurrencias de la rubia. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que sentía por Lavender, mucho menos de cómo podía definirse su relación. Sólo sabía que ambos se caían muy bien, que en el verano habían quedado algunas veces en el mundo muggle, y que no pensaba desperdiciar el tiempo cuando se estaba librando una guerra, tanto dentro como fuera de Hogwarts.

—¡Finnigan!—furiosa con las risas del chico, Alecto Carrow dio una voz que lo dejó congelado.—¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes.

—De nada, profesora.—A pesar de sus (inútiles) intentos por parecer arrepentido e inocente, la sonrisa que había en su rostro y sus ojos chispeantes contradecían totalmente su afirmación. Carrow miró al niño, uno de sus alumnos más molestos. Sabía que el irlandés no era el jefe del grupo subversivo de estudiantes que se hacía llamar Ejército de Dumbledore -no tenía cerebro suficiente para callarse en su clase, ¿lo iba a tener para dirigir a varios estudiantes?-, pero sí era de las cabezas más visibles, de los que daba más guerra. No obstante, deduciendo que lo de hace unos momentos había sido una inútil chiquillada normal en un chico de diecisiete años, Alecto se volvió hacia la pizarra, donde siguió apuntando cosas.

Dando un suspiró, Seamus garabateó una rápida contestación a Lavender, tras lo cual dejó el pergamino en la mesa de al lado, con cuidado siempre de que no lo viese Alecto. Vio como Lavender parecía dubitativa, normal por otra parte, teniendo en cuenta que Seamus era el alumno con el que más se ensañaban los Carrow. No obstante, el chico le sonrió, tranquilizándola. Haría falta algo más que la desagradable crueldad de los Carrow para acabar con él.

Agarrando la nota, la rubia leyó la contestación de Seamus, sonriendo ampliamente. Tras mirar al chico, que no le había quitado ojo de encima, Lavender escribió unas palabras. Tras dudas unos segundos, siguió escribiendo con una sonrisa, y dejó el pergamino en la mesa vacía.

Mirando desconfiado a Alecto Carrow, que en ese momento estaba preguntando a una chica de Ravenclaw algo sobre los muggles, Seamus agarró rápido el pergamino, asegurándose de que la mortífaga estaba bien distraída interrogando alumnos, y empezó a leer.

Al instante, el mensaje de Lavender le hizo soltar tal carcajada que interrumpió la clase. Todos los alumnos le miraron con sorpresa, y Seamus sintió la mirada de advertencia de Neville. Pero lo peor era la apariencia de Alecto Carrow, que parecía dispuesta a soltar una maldición imperdonable en cualquier momento.

—Finnigan—gruñó entre dientes—, este es el segundo aviso. A menos que quieras servir de prácticas para la cruciatus en la clase de mi hermano, no-vuelvas-a-interrumpir-la-clase.

—No, profesora.

Miró, aburrido, el pupitre, manteniendo bien agarrado el trozo de pergamino en su puño. Con un suspiro de alivio cuando Carrow se giró hacia la pizarra, el irlandés miró hacia su derecha. Observó sin sorpresa que Lavender y Neville le hacían gestos para que no volviese a escribir, teniendo miedo de lo que pasaría si agotaba la paciencia de Carrow.

Seamus observó el pergamino, sabiendo que la mortífaga aprovechará cualquier excusa para cruciarle antes de que termine la clase. Realmente, ¿de qué servía intentar respetar las reglas, intentar no darles razones para tu cruciarlos hasta dejarlos sin sentido? Esas razones ya existían: eran Gryffindor, traidores a la sangre y, en algunos casos, mestizos. Era absurdo intentar no convertirse en el objetivo, cuando, de hecho, ya lo eran.

Por eso seguía escribiendo la respuesta a Lavender. Sabía que la chica le estaba haciendo gestos para que dejase de hacer tonterías y fingiese prestar atención a Carrow, pero no pensaba hacerlo. Sabía que, a pesar de todo, esa maníaca no podía hacerme demasiado daño, y que si llegaba el caso sería tan fácil como huir a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Terminó de garabatear su respuesta y la puso sobre la mesa. Observó, con el ceño fruncido, que Lavender ni intentaba cogerla, y le hizo señas para que le prestase atención. Bufando, Seamus señaló de forma bastante expresiva el trozo de pergamino en el que le había contestado, pero Lavender sólo pudo echar una mirada de advertencia detrás de él. Se giró, pero fue demasiado tarde.

—¡Crucio!—el rayo impactó con tal fuerza en el cuerpo de Seamus que lo volteó hacia atrás, provocando que se dejase un par de dientes con un pupitre. Durante unos momentos, se retorció de dolor en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor. Cuando, finalmente, Carrow levantó la maldición, el irlandés pudo ponerse de pie a duras penas, escupiendo un poco de sangre.

—Vaya, profesora, no sabía que estaba en esos días del mes.

Con su cara contraída en un rictus furioso, Alecto le mandó otra cruciatus. Mientras observaba cómo Seamus se retorcía bajo la maldición, más poderosa que la anterior, Lavender sólo pudo girarse hacia Parvati y refugiarse en ella, rezando, como otras tantas veces, que no le pasase nada al chico, que sus insensatas ganas de luchar no le pasasen factura.

Pero sus rezos, por muy fuerte que fueran, eran incapaces de hacerla sorda a los agónicos gritos de Seamus.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Seamus Finnigan es un personaje que me gusta mucho, y releyéndolo ahora no estoy muy seguro de haberlo plasmado como quería hacerlo, aunque sí de que he contado lo que quería :3

La idea de hacer este fic viene de que, leñe, a veces da la sensación de que en la guerra sólo lucharon Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna y Ginny, y quiero reclamar que no: Seamus, Ernie, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Susan, Hannah... También lucharon, y pondré varias viñetas, de todos ellos (y de otros). Creo que todas estarán ambientadas en séptimo, aunque quizás haga alguna en quinto. Lo que sí es seguro es que no tengo un número determinado de viñetas, y que las iré escribiendo y subiendo según me lean, así que... ¿Reviews :3?


End file.
